


Back Home

by Melinda_coulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinda_coulson/pseuds/Melinda_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between may and coulson after he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers upto 03x10

The base was quiet, but for the very first time in a very long period, the silence did not mean remorse, guilt, or tension. It was more of relief, satisfaction and maybe even exhaustion. They had not celebrated their momentary victory yet. It had not sunk in,and the ones who had accepted it were too spent to celebrate.

Phil coulson , the director of shield was sitting on the roof of their desolated base, to him it all just seemed surreal. In less than 24 hours he had lost his girlfriend, temporarily stepped away from being the director, jumped off from a flying plane into an alien portal, reached another plant, killed ward and almost got stuck in d same plant. And here he was, looking the same sans a hand , with the addittion of a few cuts and bruises. It was too much to take in. So much had changed and yet everything was the same. 

That's when he heard a click of the door opening, and though the footsteps were inaudibe, he knew who it was. Melinda may quitely settled beside him and stared into the midnight sky. He relished the comfort familiarity provided.Silence was May's companion, but today he enjoyed both their company. After a long spell of quite, she spoke first.  
"Seems like you lost you super cool laser hand"  
"Not a very bad deal when I got my super strong right hand back instead"  
All she did was smirk

"Don't know if you heard me before, but I m really sorry for what happened with Rosalind"  
He did't know what to say, so he just focused on the dark sky, which was currently changing colours around the edges.  
" I know we all give up a lot of things when we take up this job, this life  
, but the longing doesn't go away. You had a chance at finding home and it was snatched away."  
Melinda hardly ever spoke this much, and he wanted her to have a chance to let herself loose, everyone required it, he knew the consequences of not doing so, so he continued to listen.  
"If I had just killed Ward when I had a chance, none of this would have happened"  
That got his attention, he couldn't let her blame herself for this, not again. His good hand brushed hers but she refused to look up, he continued anyway.  
"None of this is your fault, we all made our mistakes, you the least. But now Ward is dead, and it's all over. It's just that all this seems so surreal,I mean she is dead and I am still here, how am I supposed to survive? I m the director of the biggest secret agency and yet I feel so lost, so void, like I m hollow"  
"I understand " came the reply  
"No Melinda , Andrew is alive , and we have the smartest scientists with us, if there is a cure they will find it, you don't -"  
"YOU DIED" she cut him off, and Melinda 's voice exceeding a wisper shut him up immediately. He could see the mask breaking but she pulled herself up together.  
"You died. For two weeks you were dead to me. So yes, I know how it feels"  
In that moment as the rising sun light hit her face , though her eyes were dry the grief still radiated from her face. She had always been there for him, tried to protect everyone and somehow broken herself. Yet she was so strong and he hardly ever appreciated her. Maybe because he was so focused of keeping his feelings as strictly under friendship, he became distant, but she deserved so much more. His grip on her hand tightened and she looked up and he grazed into her eyes,  
"I am home Melinda"

**Author's Note:**

> Your likes and reviews are more important than you think...so don't hesitate please...


End file.
